Dauntless
by Maestro of Madness
Summary: Jaune always felt a bit estranged from his family. Even though he loved them he always felt different from them. He was told that as he got older his body would undergo so changes. Puberty, they called it. I don't think super strength, flight, and invulnerability were a part of that. Well the name Invincible was already taken. So, I guess Dauntless will have to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Maestro here with a new story. I've been wanting to do this one for a while as I'm a big fan of Invincible and always loved the story it told. For those who don't know what Invincible is it is a superhero from a company called Image comics. It's a very good comic that I had read since middle school up until its conclusion in 2018. It might be a long read, but honestly its easier then a manga like One Piece or other long running series, so give it a look.**

**Anyways, enough talk. Onto the story!**

**Dauntless**

**Ch. 1**

Our story begins like so many others do. We start on a small planet, in a small galaxy, with little importance to the rest of the universe. The people on this planet go about their lives like they always have. Never changing, never differing much from the previous. The deal with the minor matters that all mortals deal with, food, housing, love, hate, etc. The only thing different about this planet are the beasts of pure darkness that keep its inhabitants from reaching their full potential, but even then, it's not all that different from any other world with its horrors.

Well, maybe that's not entirely true. There is something somewhat unique to this world that differs from most.

Near a lake in the middle of a forest of this planet is a family. This family is currently on vacation at a villa. The father's cooking something on the grill, the mother is talking to two of her daughters, the other five daughters are playing in the lake with a lone boy.

This young man is Jaune Arc, the sole male child of this household and the only one not born from the parents. Jaune is a cousin of the Arcs. His mother was the sister of their father, Michael, but had passed away almost immediately after Jaune was born. Jaune's father had supposedly left soon after and he's been in the care of his uncle and aunt ever since.

As he's been apart of this family since birth, he does consider them his true family, but it hasn't been without its issues. A part of him has always felt alienated from the others. Like there was something different about him beyond just blood. Though he never knew what this difference was it made it hard to connect sometimes.

Back with the children, Jaune prepares to jump into the lake. He gets a running start, sprinting faster then he usually does, and leaps into the lake.

Clearing nearly halfway the lake in doing so.

When he doesn't immediately make an impact he starts to panic before he finally breaks the waters surface. He swims to the surface and gasps for breath. He looks around to find out where he is. Off near the shore he notices his aunt standing there calling for him.

"Jaune! Jaune! Are you okay!? Answer me!"

She frantically calls out for him as Michael joins her. Jaune raises his hand to wave and responds.

"I'm fine, auntie Isabella!"

And he was fine. He didn't feel like he was in any pain or that he was hurt. He felt completely normal. He swims back to the shore where his aunt and cousins meet him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jaune? It looked like you flew out there."

One of Jaune's older cousins, Saphron, asks.

"Ya, I'm fine Saphron. Nothing seems that strange." The girls looks him over before giving in.

"Well, I think lunch is almost ready. Why don't we head over and get ready?" Isabella ushers the children to the picnic tables to dry off and enjoy the meal.

Michael eventually brings the food over for everyone. During the lunch Jaune remains silent. He thinks back to what happened at the lake. He'd noticed some strange things happening on and off since this morning. He thought it was only his excitement from the vacation, but now he thinks it might be something else.

After everything's cleaned up the kids gather together.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna play hide-n-seek. Make sure not to go too far into the forest, okay?"

The eldest of the daughters, Marron, instructs the rest on what they'll be doing. After volunteering herself as the first one 'it', the rest scatter.

Jaune runs into a part of the forest he'd found earlier that had a place hidden under one of the trees. Its roots gave extra cover and would definitely be a great hiding spot. It was a bit farther in then his aunt and uncle would probably like, but as long as he wasn't found he would be fine.

Several minutes pass as he waits either to be discovered or to hear that the others have given up. While waiting he hears something rustle in a nearby bush.

'_Is that one of them? I didn't think they'd come out this far.'_

He crouches a bit lower to cover himself better. He starts to think of a good place to run if he has to when his blood runs cold. Emerging from the bush isn't one of his cousins, but one of the terrors of the planet.

A Grimm.

An Ursa to be specific. The black creature sniffs the air as it stalks along a path locals use when in the forest. It appears to be on the trail of its newest prey.

'_What's a Grimm doing here?! Shouldn't the local Huntsmen be taking care of them?'_

Just as he says, there are Huntsmen whose job is to deal with the Grimm. The company that rents the villas hires Huntsmen to patrol the area and allow the people vacationing to enjoy themselves. Usually there's never a sighting of any Grimm while someone stays here, but it seems the guards are slipping.

The Ursa stalks around, looking for something to hunt. It suddenly perks its head up as it finds it. There's another rustling in the bushes from the direction of the lake when Saphron steps out.

"Jaune! Jaune where are you?!" She yells out for her younger cousin. "The games over! Dad said we have to head back now! It's getting dark." She continues to trek through the brush, calling out all the while. "Please, we heave to go! Jau—"

Until she locks eyes with the beast.

At first, she doesn't scream, she doesn't run, she doesn't even feel fear. She's just too shocked to do anything. When the Ursa takes the first step and snaps a branch is when everything comes together for her. She still doesn't scream, but she sure as hell runs.

Jaune watches as his cousin runs for her dear life as the dark beast lets out a monstrous roar and goes to give chase. He believes if he stays hidden that he won't be found, but if he does that his cousin will definitely be captured and killed by the beast.

When the Ursa is just about to pass his hiding spot he reaches out for one of its rear legs. Even if it will only slow it down, he can't just let his cousin be attacked by this thing. After getting a hold on the leg he tries to pull it back, only to find no resistance.

The Ursa isn't in his grip anymore. There's the sound of something crashing into the trees behind him. Turning to the source of the disturbance he sees the broken remains of a tree and the crumbled mess of an Ursa. The Grimm's body is already dissolving into black specks.

Jaune stands there for a moment, surprised by the entire scene.

'_Did…. Did I just do that…?'_

He stares at his empty hand, trying to grasp what just happened. First, it was the incident at the lake, and now _throwing_ an Ursa though a tree. Not wanting to stay around to be found by any more Grimm Jaune heads back to his family.

Like earlier at the lake he's running faster then usual. Much faster in fact. Doesn't even take a full minute to make it back to the clearing. His uncle is standing there talking to a women with a broadsword one her back. After he sees Jaune he say goodbye to the Huntress and runs over.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" When Michael gets to his nephew, he gives him a quick look over. "You didn't see any Grimm out there, did you?"

"I—" Jaune paused for a moment. He couldn't really say he'd picked up and threw a fully grown Ursa no problem, or that he'd wandered so far away from the area without worrying the man. He didn't want the man to have anymore worries then he already did. "I…. didn't see any. But I might have heard some growling in the woods earlier."

Michael pulls his nephew into a tight embrace. "Thank the gods. If anything had happened to you I…" The man was almost in tears as he tightened the hug. He's shaking was so bad he almost toppled over with the small boy still in his arms, but for some reason he was able to stay up.

After regaining his bearings, Michael sent Jaune inside with his aunt and cousins while he remained outside to keep watch. The girls were only slightly more emotional about seeing Jaune back and didn't let go of him the entire time they waited for the all clear from the scouting Huntsmen.

The rest of the trip was pretty much ruined. The company that rented out the villa offered some credit as an apology. The family left the next day early in the morning. And like that their vacation was over.

**The next day**

After they put all their luggage back the kids split off for the most part to unwind. Finally getting some alone time Jaune headed off into the forest near the house while no one was looking. At a nearby river he sat down on a nearby log.

"Man, these past couple of days have been really weird. First the lake, then the Grimm." He looks at some pebbles in his hand. He pulls back and throws one of them across the river. It skips once before it goes right through a tree on the other side, and then the next, and the next, and the next 4 after that. It finally stops after it hits a thicker tree. "And then…. There's that."

He get's off the log and reaches underneath it. Making sure to get a good grip he puts his back into it and lifts the log with as much effort as everything else. He sets the log down and sits back on it. He sits in silence for several minutes, thinking of his recent discovery.

"…. I guess I have superpowers?"

**Hello everyone, Maestro here again.**

**I know I started another story when I have… several that haven't been updated in a while. I'm sorry to say but schooling is killing me, and I'll have to start on the job training soon, so it might be a while until I get back to the others.**

**Real quick I do wanna give an update to the stories individually.**

**Shield to Sword: Ongoing. I still plan to update but will wait until the third heavens feel movie comes out.**

**Light of Remnant: Rewrite. Sorry to say but following anything in the comic will become too strenuous, so I'll be making a self-contained story that will change the lore of Remnant.**

**Blonde swordsman: I plan to update this after I get my grove back. Still got some ideas I wanna see happen.**

**Knight of Oppai: Rewrite.**

**Half human half something else: Hiatus. I have an idea what I wanna do but no motive to do it right now.**

**Jaune the Stampede: Hiatus. I just rewatched Trigun again so maybe my motivation will come back with the others.**


	2. Test Trial

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I'm sure I've said it before so I'll just say that I've been busy but do plan to keep up with most of these stories.**

**As for my other stories here are their current statuses.**

**F.S.T.S: Ongoing. I plan to update this one soon, as early as this weekend.**

**L.O.R.: Discontinued. I know most won't be happy about this, but the GL comic has become too convoluted and I fell out with it. I'll probably make an official post about it on the actually story along with future plans I have with it at a later date.**

**Blonde Swordsman: Hiatus. I plan to update this one after I get to a good point with my other stories.**

**T.K.O: Rewrite. I already said this a while back but I do plan to rewrite this story, but need to reread the DXD volumes to get some inspiration back.**

**Half Human Half Something Else: Discontinued. I'm sorry to say I don't have any motivation to do anything with this.**

**Almighty Alchemist: Ongoing. One I really wanna get back to. I have so many ideas, but I need some motivation to work everything out.**

**We Are One: Ongoing. I have plans, but I feel like I'm getting too far ahead with myself. Will probably put out a chapter later next month.**

**Jaune the Stampede: Hiatus. Have no motivation, but could see myself continuing it later.**

**XxxX**

"I'm heading out, Auntie!"

It's been a month since the trip. A month since the young boy found out I had superpowers!

A part of him wanted to tell his family about his discovery, but he was also afraid of the fact that there was already a gap between them as it was. His uncle had tried his best to bridge that gap, but there was something stopping either one of them to take that leap of faith.

During this month Jaune would spend any free time he had trying out his new strength. At first, he just tried picking up things like fallen trees, boulders, and other large objects. He soon discovered that his power didn't only extend to strength, but speed as well.

One night when it was getting late, he realized he was going to be late. Not wanting to worry his family by being late he ran as fast as he could and ended up covering the usual 30 minute trip to a mere 3 seconds.

He'd nearly ran right into the houses wall when he did this as it caught him by surprise. He hadn't tried to run at full speed until that moment since he got his powers, but after finding out he could use super speed he was never late to dinner again. As long as he remembers to watch the time at least.

The super speed was a bit disorienting at first, but oddly enough he was able to comprehend and process every passing moment as if time was slowing down. There was no need to plan out his path as much as he originally thought and was able to run like he used to before he got his powers.

After making the over 30 kilometer trip in 4 seconds he starts on the routine he's been on. The route is rather simple as far as the steps are. The difficulty is in what he's actually doing.

He starts by picking up the largest object he can find nearby, this being a boulder found nearby at the foot of the mountain near the village, and carrying it around. This task would be impossible for anyone else, but as Jaune had soon found out it was simple for him.

The boulder was easily 10 times his own size, but was as easy to lift as a cardboard box. The only difficulty was trying to learn to balance it at first.

After he walks around with the boulder for a few minutes he starts running laps around the area he's designated as his training ground. From there he tries tossing smaller objects like fallen trees and rocks to see how far he can throw them. After the first week he started to try aiming as target practice.

Through out the month he'd been training he'd shift the schedule if he needed to, but he's kept it basic for the most part.

Currently he's performing his running laps while changing his route every lap.

'_I think I can feel myself getting faster every day. It's not much, and maybe it's just my own imagination, but I can feel myself getting faster.'_

While Jaune thinks to himself he comes out of the tree line.

Right on to a cliff with a steep drop.

The moment he recognizes what's happening he tries to slow himself to a stop. Unfortunately, he hasn't had much practice in the way of stopping yet, so his momentum carries him closer to the edge. He tries to dig his feet into the ground, digging a literal trail through the ground, but to no avail.

'_Whelp…. Here's hoping I'm super durable too.'_

He finally clears the edge of the cliff and prepares himself for the descent. He closes his eyes and hopes for the physical strength to carry over to defensive purposes. While he waits to hit the ground, he thinks back to his family.

'_Oh man, Auntie Isabella is so gonna kill me if I die here.'_

The redundancy of the statement was lost on the boy, but he could be forgiven considering he was falling to his possible death. Only, he realizes that he's not falling anymore.

He cracks one eye open to see if the ground is getting any closer only to find out that he's still just as high as he was when he fell off the cliff. Said cliff is actually just a little over 5 meters away from him.

"Ooooookay?" He tries to right himself in midair. As he finds his balance, or whatever counts for balance in midair, he takes a look at his surroundings. "I guess I can add flying to my list of superpowers now."

He didn't know what it was. Instinct, a 6th sense, or perhaps it was just pure luck, but he was able to maneuver in the air as easily as he could on land. He starts by returning to the cliff. Right before he touches back down, he realizes something.

"Wait a minute. I can fly."

And he takes off into the sky.

He shoots into the sky like a missile. If he thought he was fast when he was running then he was going turbo speed when he was flying. I'm sure a scientist could explain something about gravity's affect and how it affects the energy output between the two, but I'm just a simple narrator, so we'll just move on.

Ordinarily Jaune would remain within the area he was familiar with, but considering he just found out he could literally fly you could forgive him for going outside his usual borders.

Zooming through the air Jaune looks at the land below him with the kind of child like wonder you'd expect from someone his age. With the position of Ansel, the village he lives in, being relatively near the coast he decides to try skimming across the water.

He freefalls to the water and catches himself right before he hits. He starts to skim the top of the water as he flies along the coastline. Feeling a bit adventurous he sticks his hand out to break the surface. As he flies with his hand in the water the spray hits his face, but does little to bother him.

He makes a few more passes along the coast, slowing down to enjoy the moment. He considers diving down and seeing if he can use his ability to fly to propel himself underwater, but realizes it would be kinda difficult to explain to his family why he was soaked. Not to mention how uncomfortable it would be with all the saltwater on his clothes.

His powers haven't extended to something like super-hearing, but it did seem to enhance his eye sight. The fish beneath the water are probably several to dozen of meters down until he lost them in the dark depths.

Looking across the surface he realizes that the sun's starting to set.

"Oh man. I must've been flying around longer then I'd expected. Guess I got so caught up in the fun I forgot."

The flight back was faster then the one to the ocean. He didn't spend so much time goofing off and headed straight home. He almost hit a bird along the way, but barely noticed.

When he sees his home in sight, he drops down right outside in the tree line before heading inside. "I'm home." He walks inside and finds his Aunt and older cousin Saphron getting dinner ready.

"And just where were you today? Off playing in the woods again?" Saphron inquires while she sets the table. "And why is your shirt wet? You better not catch a cold because of this. You have school starting up next month."

'_The water must've sprayed me more than I thought.'_

"I was playing in the river nearby. I must've splashed around too much and got myself a bit wet."

"Well, go get changed and wash yourself up. If you catch a cold because of this I'll wring your cold, wet body from the laundry pole and leave you to dry, got it."

He might have recently developed superpowers, have the strength to possibly destroy buildings and outrace bullets, the power to fly and see great distances, and probably increased durability. But, even now he still didn't have the confidence to take on his older cousin.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Following the orders, he was given he heads to the bathroom the kids share on the 2nd floor and gets the shower ready. While he undresses, he notices some other changes he didn't notice before. One was that his body seemed more toned than usual. It wasn't anything extreme, or even that noticeable, but the 'baby fat' he had seemed to have disappeared. It didn't mean he had actual muscle, if anything he seemed skinnier from a glance.

Another thing he noticed was that he didn't feel as though the wet shirt was actually cold. Even after flying around with it on in the evening it didn't feel any different than before. Jaune looks over at the running shower and gets an idea.

He turns the handle all the way to the right for the cold water to run. After giving it a moment, he places his hand under running water. The temperature is definitely cold, as long as the plumbing is still working that is, and should feel like you're taking a shower in the middle of a snow storm. But, for some strange reason, he couldn't feel anything.

He could definitely feel the water, but he couldn't feel the temperature. He shifts the handle again to the other side to let the hot water flow until steam starts to rise. Still he felt nothing. Neither the extreme heat or the extreme cold did anything to his skin. There were no marks from the water damaging his skin.

"Guess I can add super resistance to my list of powers."

The number of powers seems to be adding on by the day. When he was trying to learn how to use one power, he ended up learning about two others. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out he had laser vision or could breathe under water.

"This whole thing is just getting more confusing." He jumps in the shower before someone comes to get and sees he hasn't cleaned up yet. "I wish I had someone to talk to this about."

**XxxX**


End file.
